winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 621/Script
A Monster Crush Intro/Recap Narrator: For her last act as Queen, Stella hosted a feast that was interrupted by Gargantua, a ravenous giant who attempted to devour everything in the castle. But in the end, the Winx were able to defeat him. Now, they must turn their attention to their next goal: locating Cloud Tower. Scene: History of Magix Class *Stella flips the pages of some books angrily.* Stella: *unsure words*, there's nothing here that explains how to make Cloud Tower visible again! Ugh! Bloom: It's okay, Stella. Daphne: ''' There's that book Tecna found at the Solaria library. '''Tecna: '''And I've already spoken to Timmy who's working to help us find a techno-magic solution! *Stella pushes a book.* '''Stella: Ugh! But we can't just wait for something that may happen. *A book of fashion appears in front of Stella.* Stella: Ooh, daring yet restrained! I like it! * She throws it, searching other books.* Stella: Next! I just can't bear the thought of those witches one-upping us. We need answers people. Next! Ugh! * Stella throws a book. It hits the other books and they go haywire. * Stella:'''One would think a book about invisibility spells, what it says but eww... *A book is about to hit Tecna and Daphne pushes her down.* '''Daphne: Watch out! Stella: Next! Aisha: The books are out of control! *Everyone ducks and jumps, trying to avoid the books.* Tecna: Woah! Watch out! Musa: Oh! Tecna: Quick! Musa: Run! Bloom: Ahhh! Stella: Hang on! I may have something here. Bloom: Easy, Stella! You're making the books angry! Oh! *A book comes towards Bloom and she ducks.* Stella: Kidding! I didn't mean to make them so upset! Oh, sorry. *Stella snaps her fingers and spreads magic around.* Stella: Sunlight Stillness! Timmy: Winx! Hey, I found a way to locate Cloud Tower. Tecna: Go on. Timmy: We need to use a Spectrographic Localiser! Tecna: Of course! Now, why didn't I think of that? Flora: What is a Spectrographic Localiser? *Tecna opens a hologram of the Spectrographic Localiser.* Tecna: A Spectrographic Localiser is a device that can be used to analyze anything invisible to the human eye. Timmy: There's just one minor issue. We need to find one and I have no idea where to start looking. Tecna: Hmm, I bet my parents would know. They collect and build all types of technological apparatuses. Ah! Plus, a visit home would give you a chance to meet my Mom and Dad. Timmy:'''What? Me? Uh, me? Your parents? '''Tecna: Uh, don't worry!, Timmy! I've calculated your chances of approval and they are 66.8% and rising! Timmy: Well, if that's the case, let's do it! Stella: Uh-uh-uh, not so fast! Tecna: Oh dear! Scene: Stella's Dorm Stella: The latest in Zenith fashions just for you! *Stella changes Tecna's outfit into a black and white dress with wings.* Bloom: Oh! Flora: Cool! Musa: Nice! *Tecna looks at the mirror.* Tecna: This is rad! Stella: And don't think I forgot about everyone else! Isn't it out of this world? *Stella changes the outfit of the others.* Musa: Uh, Stella? These wings may be a bit too blinding. *She changes the wings.* Stella: All right. That's better. *She changes her own outfit.* Scene : The Winx's Dorm *The Winx come out of Stella's dorm.* Amore: Wow! These are some of your best outfits yet, Stella! Tecna: You like it? Timmy: Wow! I love it! You look amazing! Bloom: Just one more thing before we go; the Legendarium Key. *Bloom uses her magic and makes the Legendarium key appear in her hands. Suddenly, Eldora appears with a safe stuck on her head.* Eldora: Woo-hoo! Hold on, my dears! *Eldora opens the door of the safe.* Eldora: It's best to leave it here, Winx. Haha, not me of course! *Eldora uses her magic to remove the safe from her head.* Eldora: With this, a thief-proof magic safe. It will protect the key with its life. *Bloom puts the key in the safe.* Lockette: We will stay here and help. *Kiko grunts as if protecting the safe. Bloom giggles.* Bloom: Thanks, pixies. Now, make sure no one touches this safe. *Bloom locks the safe.* Lockette: It's in good hands, trust me. Eldora: Tata! *The Winx and Timmy teleport to Zenith.* Eldora: Oh, all right, my friends. Ah, it's time for my nap. *Eldora disappears.* Chatta: I wonder how this thing works. *She flies towards the safe. Lockette stops her.* Lockette: No way, Chatta! No touching! Chatta: I just wanna sneak a peak! *Chatta goes ahead and touches it. The safe's legs move and it runs away.* Lockette: Chatta! What have you done?! You scared it. *The safe jumps off the balcony.* Chatta: How was I to know? *Kiko notices it and gets startled. Lockette and Chatta fly towards the balcony.* Lockette: Oh-oh! Come back, Mr. Safe! We didn't mean to frighten you. Chatta: This can't be good. Scene : Zenith City Tecna: Welcome back to Zenith city, Winx! Scene : Outside Tecna's Home Tecna: We're here! Flora: Home sweet home. Tecna: Wow, this place is so cool. *Tecna puts her hand on a scanner. It scans her and the hologram of her parents appear.* Magnethia: Tecna! Tecna: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Electronio: I can't believe it's been 3.0 time cycles since we last saw you. Magnethia: Well, look at you honey! Tecna: Courtesy of Stella! Electronio: Individual presentations of fashion are an ever-changing and fascinating phenomenon. You look very nice! Tecna: Winx! I'd like you to meet my parents, Electronio and Magnethia. Bloom: Hello! So nice to meet you! Electronio: Likewise! Please, come in. Aisha: Thank you very much. *A door opens and the Winx enter.* Stella: Hi! *Before Timmy could enter, Tecna pulled Timmy to show her parents.* Tecna: Mom, Dad, this is Timmy, my boyfriend! Timmy: Uh, eh eh. Electronio: Interesting choice of words, daughter. Timmy: Hi! Ah? *Tecna pushes Timmy inside.* Tecna: There you go, nice and easy! Scene : Tecna's Living Room Timmy : 'Well, isn't this nice and cosy? * A bot servant comes with refreshments. * '''Timmy : '''Oh, nice. Oh look, refreshments. '''Magnethia : '''Now Timmy, remind me which school you attend. * The refreshments come towards and thus he hesitates. * '''Timmy : '''Well... '''Stella : '''Red Fountain! He's a Specialist there and one of the best I might add, after my Brandon of course. '''Magnethia : '''A Specialist! In which field? Quantum Medicine? Neutronic Sciences? '''Aisha : '''He's a pro at mechanic design,navigation and all-around problem solving! * Timmy starts to gag after drinking the medicine and coughs. The juice spills and falls on the bot servant. * '''Timmy : '''Oh, I'm sorry. *The bot servant wipes itself with a napkin and goes away. * '''Electronio : '''Just not a talker, I see. '''Tecna : '''Daddy, he's a techno-magic genius! '''Electronio : '''Hmm.. Scene : Tecna's Dining Room * A bot enters the dining room with food. * '''Electronio : '''Lunchtime, everyone! '''Magnethia : '''Now let's eat. * Everyone settles down. * * Electronio and Magnethia tells a list of Tecna's favourite food items as the bots serve it. * '''Electronio : '''And make sure to order up Tecna's favourites: Precision Pops... '''Magnethia : '...Lime Equation... 'Electronio : '...Quart Power... 'Magnethia : '...Counting Custard... * All the Winx (except Tecna) look confused. * 'Electronio : '...And your absolute favourite to start ; Algorith Soup! * A bot serves it to Stella. Stella slurps it but then starts gagging. * 'Stella : '''Ugh...tastes like homework! '''Magnethia : '''Well, of course! That's the point. * Stella struggles to drink the soup. * '''Electronio : '''You know Timmy, here on Zenith, we're always in a multitasking mode. '''Musa : '''Sounds intense. '''Tecna : '''People here pride themselves on doing many things at once and doing them well! '''Electronio : '''Well, now let's see if my little girl's boyfriend can adapt to the Zenith way. * Electronio presses a button and a tablet appears in front of Timmy. * '''Timmy : '''Huh? '''Tablet System : '''Boyfriend approval analysis initiating... '''Timmy : '''Huh? '''Electronio : '''Solve these equations while winning a few rounds of... * Suddenly, a huge hook appears in front of Timmy. * '''Timmy : '''Ah! '''Electronio : '...cutlery fencing. * The hok grabs a spoon from Stella and tries to attack him. * 'Stella : '''Hey! '''Timmy : '''Ah..ah! * He grabs his spoon and starts fighting and starts solving the equations. * '''Timmy : '''Let's raise a trigonometric diagram three! '''Tecna : '''Go Timmy! You're doing great! You almost got it! '''Timmy : '''Done! * The tablet shows a victory sign. * '''Tablet System : '''Hooray! You did it! * The hook raises the spoon and tries to attack Timmy but he attacks and removes the spoon from the hook. * '''Timmy : '''And done! Haha! * The spoon lands in front of Stella. * '''Stella : '''Haha! Sweet! * Electronio and Magnethia check out his analysis in the tablet. * '''Magnethia : '''Fencing - 9, Reflexes - 9, Intelligence - 10, Logic - 10! '''Electronio : '''Test passed with flying colours! '''Tecna : '''He fits right in! '''Bloom : '''Great job, Timmy! Now it's time to talk about our mission. '''Tecna : '''You're right. Dad, Mom, we need your help. Scene : Tecna's Storage Room * Electronio digs and finds a Spectrographic Localiser. * '''Electronio : '''A Spectrographic Localiser? I've got one right here. '''Tecna : '''That's great Dad! How does it work? '''Electronio : '''That's a logical question, my dear but I'm afraid I have yet to try it. * He gives it to Timmy. * '''Timmy : '''May I? * He fiddles with it and a green ray emits from it. * '''Electronio : '''Look at that! He's got it! * He pats Timmy's back and Timmy starts coughing.* '''Tecna : '''Isn't he perfect? '''Winx : '''Hahaha! Scene : Griffin's Office * The Trix see the Winx's success in the Magic Eye. They become enraged. * '''Icy : '''That hunk-chunk might be the end of us if they get it to work. '''Darcy : '''Hmm. Selina, let's throw them off course, shall we? * Selina enters the office with the Legendarium and bows. * '''Selina : '''At your service. * Selina opens the Legendarium and starts reading the legend of Frankestein's monster. * '''Selina : '''Technology in its earliest form brought about a man-made monster, scrapped together from nuts and bolts. Legendarium! * There is a purple glow around the Legendarium. * '''Selina : '''Frakenstein's Monster, born from the power of lightning and human madness, rise once again... * The monster comes out of the Legendarium. * Scene : Zenith City * Frankenstein's Monster lands on the roads of Zenith. Everyone gasps. * '''Selina : '...and destroy the Winx! * The monster pushes a car away. He comes ahead to another car and someone in the car is frightened. * 'Zenith Civillian : '''Ah! What is that?! '''Zenith Civillian : '''Summon the Techno-droids! * The monster lifts the car and whams it on a screen. He hits another car and comes towards a man. The techno-droids come just in time to hit the monster on his head and the man runs away. Frankenstein's Monster gets enraged. Techno-droids surround the monster and hits him with lasers. The monster gaining more electricity, rebounces the lasers to the Techno-droids and they fall to the ground. * '''Zenith Civillian : '''The electricity is making him stronger! Let's get out of here! Scene : The Winx's Balcony, Alfea '''Lockette : '''There it is! * Lockette points at the safe running away * '''Chatta : '''Get it, Kiko! Scene : Alfea Courtyards * Kiko runs from a door towards the safe. The safe is running and the pixies fly behind him. * '''Lockette : '''Come on, pixies! '''Cara : '''Silk close! * The safe sees the pixies. Kiko too is running behind it. But then, the safe jumps in the well. * '''Lockette : '''Oh no! '''Cara : '''Woah! That was what I'm gonna say! '''Lockette : '''After it! In we go! * The pixies and Kiko go inside the well. * Scene : Alfea Underground '''Lockette : '''It's pretty scary down here. * The pixies are in front of two ways. * '''Chatta : '''Uh, now what? '''Lockette : '''My magic arrow will find that runaway safe! * Lockette lets out an arrow that goes towards the left. * '''Lockette : '''This way! * The pixies follow the arrow. * Scene : Outside Tecna's House '''Timmy : '''Thank you for letting us borrow the Spectographic Localiser, sir. '''Tecna : '''Mom, it's time to say goodbye. * A loud sound comes. * '''Aisha : '''Woah! What's going on? '''Electronio : '''Let's find out! * Electronio removes a device and a hologram appear of the Frankestein Monster whamming the cars. * '''Flora : '''Some reckless monster, right here in Zenith! '''Bloom : '''Come on, Winx! We need to stop him before somebody gets hurt! Magic Winx Bloomix! * The girls transform while the Bloomix theme plays. * '''Bloom : '''Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! '''Musa : '''Musa, Fairy of Music! '''Tecna : '''Tecna, Fairy of Technology! '''Flora : '''Flora, Fairy of Nature! '''Aisha : '''Aisha, Fairy of Waves! '''Stella : '''Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! '''Bloom : '''Let's do this, Winx! * They fly towards the city. * '''Timmy : '''I'll be fighting alongside your daughter in no time! * He removes his mini Windrider. * '''Timmy : '''Thanks to my mini Windrider! * He presses a button and the mini Windrider becomes huge. He goes to sit on it but he topples and falls. * '''Timmy : '''Boy! So nice to finally meet you! * He sits properly, wears his helmet and sets off. * '''Timmy : '''Thanks again! Scene : Zenith Bridge '''Zenith Civillian : '''Everyone, get out of your cars! Run! * The monster throws another car in the water. The Winx arrive. * '''Bloom : '''Volcanic Attack! * Bloom attacks the monster but nothing happens. He throes a car in the water. Timmy arrives. * '''Flora : '''Chlorophyll Bolt! * Flora attacks but nothing happens to the monster. Timmy shoots him with his weapon but again nothing happens. The monster throws a car at him but he misses. * '''Timmy : '''Immune to attacks, huh? * The monster kicks a pillar. A string is snapped. * '''Timmy : '''Looks like I have to keep you in one place! * Timmy bounds him to a pillar using the snapped string. The monster struggles to get out. * Scene : Outside Tecna's House * Tecna's parents are seeing everything through the hologram.* '''Magnethia : '''Well, that Timmy is something else. '''Electronio : '''He's a perfect match for our Tecna. Scene : Zenith Bridge * The monster gets out of the binding.* '''Tecna : '''Bio-rhythmic Flow! * Tecna's power goes towards the cables and not the monster. '''Tecna : '(thinking) Maybe I can absorb all the power of the city's electrical grid. * Tecna absorbs the power and shoots it at the monster which makes him stronger. * '''Timmy : '''Tecna, stop! The electricity is making him stronger! * The monster is happy and goes towards Tecna. * '''Bloom : '''He thought you were being nice! '''Flora : Oh, it's so precious. He likes you, Tecna! * The monster tries to hug Tecna.She flies. * '''Tecna : '''The feeling is not mutual. * The monster follows her. * '''Musa : '''Get away from her! * Musa hits him but it doesn't work. Tecna is now cornered but Timmy comes to her rescue. * '''Timmy : '''I'll take care of him! * The monster just throws him in the water. He goes towards Tecna and rubs his hands. * Scene : Griffin's Office * The Trix are watching everything through the Magic Eye. * '''Icy : '''That monster was supposed to destroy the Winx, not fall for one of them! Selina, fix this mess! Immediately! '''Selina : '''I can't! It's beyond my control. But, wait until Tecna's in his grasp. I'll know what to do then. Scene : Zenith Bridge * The monster removes a pillar and throws it at Timmy. Timmy and rides away from the monster. * '''Tecna : '''Timmy! * The monster approaches her from behind. He jumps and catches Tecna. They then teleport to the Legendarium World. * '''Aisha : '''Oh no! Where did they go?! Scene : Griffin's Office '''Icy : '''Yeah Selina, where did they go? * Selina points at her Legendarium. * '''Selina : '''They're right here. And you all know what happens if Tecna overstays her welcome. '''Stormy : '''She'll be stuck in the Legendarium World forever! Put me in there. I'll make sure she never leaves! * Selina showers her magic on Stormy. * '''Stormy : '''Hahaha! Scene : Zenith Bridge * Timmy removes a sensing device. * '''Timmy : '''Oh, this is not good! The monster took Tecna into another dimension! '''Bloom : '''The Legendarium World! Come on, Winx! * They all take out their Mythix wands. * '''Bloom : '''Magic Winx Mythix! '''Winx : '''Mythix! * The Winx transform while the Mythix theme plays. * '''Bloom : '''Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! '''Aisha : '''Aisha, Fairy of Waves! '''Flora : '''Flora, Fairy of Nature! '''Stella : '''Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! '''Musa : '''Musa, Fairy of Music! Scene : Outside Frankenstein's Monster's Castle, Legendarium World * The Winx arrive. * '''Stella : '''This guy's not scoring any points by bringing Tecna here! I wonder where they are. '''Bloom : '''Maybe they're in that castle! * Bloom points at a castle.* '''Stella : '''Eh, that place gives me the creeps. '''Aisha : '''Let's go! We don't have much time. * They fly towards the castle. * '''Bloom : '''Winx, something doesn't feel right. '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''Hey fairies! Guess who? '''Stella : '''Stormy?! * Stormy lands on a stone formation. * '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''Surprised to see me? '''Bloom : '''In a world built for monsters? Nope, not really! * Stormy gets angry and electric blasts surround her. * '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''Electricity brought Frankenstein's monster to life and now it's gonna bring you down. * She starts hitting the Winx with electric bolts. The Winx dodge it. * '''Bloom : '''Stormy's out of control! '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''This is only the beginning, Winx. Prepare yourself for the shock of a lifetime. * She forms a electrc tornado. * Scene : Frankenstein's Monster's Castle * Tecna is stuck in a room. * '''Tecna : '''Uh? Huh? Where am I? * The monster enters the room with a bunch of flowers. * '''Tecna : '''No! * The monster walks towards her and offers her the flowers. * '''Tecna : '''Oh? What are you doing? * Tecna throws away his flowers but he offers it again. * '''Tecna : '''For the last time! * She flies over and behind him and hits the flowers with her wand. * '''Tecna : '''I said ," No, thank you on the flowers!" * The flowers disappear from the monster's hand. He takes a pot in which there is a flower and gives it to her but she flies away towards the window. * '''Tecna : '''This is a total nightmare! * She notices the electric tornado. * '''Tecna : '''Wait, who else is here?! I'll use my special spell. Technomagic Vision! * She could now see what was happening outside. She sees 2 areas. In the third area, she sees the Winx and....* '''Tecna : '''The Winx! * ...Stormy. * '''Tecna : '''And Stormy?! * The spell ends and the monster jumps on Tecna. She dodges. '''Tecna : '''I know you have lots of love to give, big lug. * The monster gets up. * '''Tecna : '''And I know just the right person for you to give it to! Argh! * The ray of magic goes out towards Stormy. The monster sees where the ray is going. * Scene : Outside Frankenstein's Castle * Stormy gets hit. * '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''What's this? I'm getting even stronger! More powerful! * She starts the electric tornado again. * Scene : Frankenstein's Castle * The monster sees Stormy and instantly fell in love with her. He takes the flower pot and goes outside. * '''Tecna : '''All right! * She too flies outside. * Scene : Outside Frankenstein's Castle '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''And now my dear fairies, prepare to say goodbye! * Suddenly, the monster appears and twirls her around. He catches her in one one hand and offers her the flower pot. * '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''What do you want?! Get out of here! '''Tecna : '''Stormy's energy is just what he was looking for! He's found his soulmate! '''Frankenstein's Bride (Stormy) : '''Get off me! You're not even my type! '''Bloom : '''Whoa! Great thinking, Tecna! Now let's get out of here. * The Winx go away. Stormy too disappears. * Scene : Griffin's Office * The Trix (excluding Stormy) and Selina saw everything through the Magic Eye. Stormy appears with the flower pot, angry. She lets go of it and it breaks. * '''Icy : '''Another perfect oppurtunity ruined! '''Darcy : '''Nice one, Stormy. '''Selina : '''There are plenty more pages to choose from. Each one with a trap tailor-made for the Winx. Scene : Outside Tecna's House Magnethia : Thank you for protecting Zenith City. '''Electronio : '''You were pretty brave out there, young man. '''Magnethia : '''Sometimes the best formula to follow is the one in your heart. I'm proud of you, honey. '''Tecna : '''I'll see you soon, promise. * They hug. * '''Electronio : '''Please. Let us try not to let three more time cycles go by. '''Magnethia : '''Goodbye, sweetheart. Scene : Alfea Underground * The pixies are following the arrow. * '''Lockette : '''Oh no! We can't find the safe anywhere! '''Chatta : '''I have an idea. We just need to pull out this wheel and push it out of the well! * Chatta tries to pull the wheel but in vain. * '''Lockette : '''Good idea, Chatta! '''Cara : '''I'll help! * They both push it together and it finally works. The water comes out of the spout. * '''Lockette : '''Actually, bad idea! Very bad idea! '''Chatta : '''Let's get out of here! Scene : Alfea Courtyard * The water pushes the pixies and the safe out of the well. * Scene : Winx's Dorm * The safe lands inside and goes where it was. * Scene : Alfea Courtyard '''Lockette : '''Let's put everything back to normal before the Winx arrive! * She uses her magic to put the well back to normal. * '''Lockette : '''Hurry! Grab Kiko! Let's go! Scene : Winx's Dorm '''Lockette : '''Bloom! Back so soon? '''Bloom : '''Yup! And thanks for guarding the key, pixies. I knew it was in good in good hands. * Lockette faints * '''Timmy : '''And now, back to work! We'll get the Spectrographic Localiser up and running and Cloud Tower will have no choice but to show itself. Ending '''Narrator : '''After conquering additional magic schools, the Trix are feeling more confident than ever. They are ready to attack the college of Alfea. Meanwhile, Musa discovers a music hall at Alfea with magical instruments. These instruments might just be the magic the Winx need to fight against the witches. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts